


Tengokugakure

by sapphire11224



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: 15 years after Sasuke's defection from Konoha, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Konoha Council Bashing, M/M, Multi-Crossover, Naruto can command the Clow Cards, Original Characters - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Yaoi/slash, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire11224/pseuds/sapphire11224
Summary: 15 years had passed since the Konoha Council had Naruto executed anda new village offered an alliance with Konoha, who was pleased to have powerful weapons at their doorsteps. Problem is that this village hates them for what they did to who they considered a great hero and Konoha must pass a trial first. The leader of Tengokugakure decides to come and visit with a large entourage following him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Please read this before reading the story so I won't receive any flames saying how much they don't like what I'm doing. If you don't like what you'll read in the warning, I suggest that you should just go and click the "back" button and don't even start.
> 
> 1\. Please do not feel offended and claim I'm doing blasphemy, because there WILL be times when I will be using Christian references to talk about one of the characters, whose real name is a secret, but is referred to as Kami-sama (God) throughout the story until towards the end. I am in no way and form making fun of the religion since I, myself, am a Christian.
> 
> 2\. There are both slash and non-slash pairings, with one slash-harem pairing, also there is M-Pregnancy, so be warned.
> 
> 3\. I have mixed feelings for certain characters from Naruto, so in some stories I'll write good things and in others, I'll probably bash them a bit. In this story, there will be slight or a lot of bashing on certain members from Konohakagure (councils, Sasuke, and Sakura being the main ones that will be bashed)
> 
> 4\. This is a multi-crossover from shows, so if certain characters appear familiar from a show, that's because they are them. I'll tell you at the end of each chapter if a crossover characters appears who and where they're from.
> 
> 5\. This is an inspiration given to me by Gengetsugakure by DeathNoteMaker and Emperor by Yuki Amane. While in some parts may seem like I am copying from them, I am NOT plagiarizing since I will be using my own ideas for this story.
> 
> If you read all these warnings and are quite all right with them, then please go on to read through it. If you had read the warnings and didn't like them, but still continued to read, do not send me a flame because I did caution you. I highly advise that you review once you finish so I can know what you all think. Thank you and enjoy.

Prologue  
(Konohakagure(1))

Tsunade stared angrily with her pale brown eyes at the large stack of papers, which had mysteriously grown when she turned her back, she is forced to read and sign. She sighed dejectedly, "It's amazing how fast time flies by." And flown by it has…fifteen years.

It's been fifteen years since she had agreed to become hokage(2) of Konohagakure.

It's been fifteen years since Sasuke Uchiha's failed attempt to defect to her traitorous teammate.

It's been fifteen years since Jiraiya has up and went missing after the Uchiha Retrieval Mission.

It's been fifteen years of celebration for many of the civilians and several shinobis of Konoha.

It's been fifteen years of pain and sorrow for her and a small group of civilians and shinobis of Konoha.

She sighed deeply, "I hate my job." But why doesn't the pigtailed blond hokage just quit and leave if she hates it so much? Oh that's right, her promise of keeping the hokage seat warm for that young blonde who has captured her heart, not romantically, with his determination and dream.

In a dull routine manner, she reached over for a bottle of sake she had managed to hide from Shizune and took a large gulp, only to drop the bottle, causing it to shatter onto the floor, spilling its contents and glass all over. Levitating in front of her was a small yellow fox with white tips on its ear and bushy tail and brown patches of fur on its paws; the fox was carrying a scroll in its mouth. Tsunade eyed the fox warily, not exactly sure what to expect. After all the last time a fox had appeared outside of its habitat was over twenty years ago when the Kyuubi attacked. Also judging by the fact that this fox is floating in thin air proves that it's not a normal mammal.

The fox floated over the desk and dropped the scroll. "From my master to you, hokage-sama," it said.

Before she could even say, "You can talk!" the fox vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade just stared at the now empty space with a gapping mouth. When she finally snapped out of it, she turned her attention to the scroll innocently lying thereon her desk. Cautiously, she picked it up and opened it, half expecting it to explode of be a trap. When nothing happened, Tsunade began reading it. Halfway through the scroll, she slammed her hands on the desk, cracking it into two pieces and forcing all the papers to fall to the floor in one big pile. "Shizune!" she yelled.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, entering the room. She stared at the giant mess on the floor and screamed, "Tsunade-sama, what happened to your desk?"

"Never mind that," Tsunade said, "Call those old farts and have them go into the meeting room!"

Shizune made a face. She didn't like the council members when she doesn't see them and if she has to lie her eyes on those selfish, greedy, money-grubbing, power-hungry old bag of bones once more, she'll have to hang herself. "Hai, Tsunade-sama," she said in a disgruntled tone.

Ignoring the displeased tone of her assistant's voice, Tsunade stared at the scroll in hand. "This may be the answer to our problems," she said hopefully, and then sighing, "Or to our destruction."

/-/

Koharu, an elderly woman of the council, along with her old teammate, Homura, waited impatiently for the hokage to come. They watched as Tsuande walked in and stood in front of them with a serious look. They stared at her with blank looks on their faces as they waited for her to talk.

"I called you here for an important announcement," Tsunade explained.

"You're finally going to name Sasuke Uchiha as the new hokage," Koharu said with a slight smirk on her face, "While you're at it, at least arrange a marriage with him and some girl. He's already twenty-seven and he's still single and didn't produce any offspring."

Tsunade's blank face morphed into a disgusted one. "Like we need more Uchiha's after what happened last time," she said. She lifted the scroll high up into the air. "I have here a declaration of an alliance," she said.

"You mean that the kazekage(3) has finally broken down and wants the alliance with us yet again," Homura asked, "I don't think we should have the alliance with them after all we were fine for the past fifteen years without their help."

"It's not from Sunagakure(4)," Tsunade said, slightly annoyed with their arrogance.

"Nami no Kuni(3)then?" Koharu asked. Shaking her head and said, "Well, what do you expect with them having no shinobi on that island; well of course they need us."

"No, it's not from them," Tsunade snapped. Honestly, how much arrogance can these two old bag of bones and flesh have? What gave them the idea that the villages that had long demolished any alliance and treaties they had with Konoha over ten years ago would all of a sudden want the alliance back?

"Exactly what's so special about this village that we should care whether or not we should get a treaty with them?" Koharu asked. Tsuande kept silent, trying to plot their deaths, wondering whether or not she should slowly torture them to death or kill them immediately and get it over with.

"Why should it matter who the scroll is from?" Homura asked, "It matters not since we don't need anybody now that the Uchiha is still loyal to us and is one of the best shinobi."

That's it, a quick death is too much of a privilege; she's gonna torture them slowly and painfully, then heal them and do it all over again. Tsunade was growing tired of their arrogance. Only want the best for the village, yeah right! "The alliance treaty is from the village known as Tengokugakure(6)," she told them. She grew pleased to see their faces turn ashy white pale.

"You mean that village that was created ten years ago?' Homura said.

"The inhabitants of that village are bakemono(7)!" Koharu shouted, "Why would we get involved with a village like that, especially after that thing that blemished on our village's pride?"

Tsuande slammed her foot down, causing the whole room to shake and the two still living, unfortunately, council members to quiet down. "The majority of that village is all ningen(8)," Tsunade informed them," While they do have some youkai(9) as part of the population, there were incidents of bonding between the youkai and then ningen forming hanyou(10)."

"I refuse to have our home be part of an alliance with a village who has those…those BAKEMONO living there!"

"The connection and trust the youkai and ningen have with each other is what made that village so powerful," Tsunade said, "No matter where we search, our trackers could never locate Tengokugakure. Every place that was rumored to have been rescued by shinobi from that village is close lipped and had pledged their loyalty to their saviors." She stared down at the scroll in hand. "Konohagakure has no allies for the past fifteen years and we're just lucky that we managed to keep up the façade that we're still strong. If any of the shinobi villages declared war on us, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why don't we have an alliance with this village?"

All heads turned to see Danzo standing in the shadows. "What's he doing here?' Tusnade thought angrily to herself, "The last thing I want is for him to suggest something stupid and destroy this village."

"Think about it, once we absorb every knowledge and secret about that village, arrange marriages to get their bloodlines, maybe even brainwash the youth to prefer our village over theirs, we have no need for Tengokugakure."

Tsunade looked appalled by the idea, but before she could even argue against the idea, Homura, liking the idea, asked, "What about the youkai?"

"Everyone has a weakness, even youkai," Danzo replied, "We exploit that weakness and turn them into our weapons. Our village will finally be able to hold our heads up high with power."

Tsunade banged on the desk, screaming, "Now wait just one minute!"

"You have a problem with something, Tsunade-hime?" Danzo asked with a sneer.

"May I remind you that we are dealing with a powerful village, new but powerful," Tsunade argued, "If you go along with this power hungry scheme of yours and it fails, it could mean the destruction of our village, not their."

"We won't fail," Danzo said with so much confidence, it sounded like haughtiness, "After all, it's as you said, they're a new village. What can they possibly know about politics?"

"Danzo's right," Koharu said, "If we can't militarize our shinobi, we'll use theirs." She nodded her head and said, "Tsunade, invite them over so we can go over the requirements of the treaty."

"They'll be coming in a week's time," Tsunade told them in a disgusted tone. She glanced over at the contents and said, "They will be staying for the month of October so they can get to know the village better."

"They decided on this without confirming it with us? Who do they think they are with such conceit?" Koharu snorted.

"Look who's talking," Tsunade muttered, rolling her eyes. She shook her head and continued, "The leader of the village will be personally coming to this village with his family and bodyguards."

"Bodyguards? They don't trust our own shinobi to protect their precious leader?" Homura asked.

"According to their council members and his family…no, they don't trust our shinobi," Tsunade replied, reading the scroll. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "I wouldn't either."

"It matters not if he brings bodyguards," Danzo told them in a confident tone, "Tell their leader that we accept them coming."

Tsunade stared at the message at the bottom of the scroll. She bit hard on her thumb, causing it to bleed, and dropped the blood on the scroll. They heard a pop and the same yellow fox that had gave her the scroll appeared in front of them.

The fox yawned and said, "Finally, how long does it take for you guys to decide on an alliance treaty?" Still floating in midair, he shook his fur a bit before standing on all four legs. "So what is your answer?" he asked.

"We agree on the alliance," Tsunade replied, ignoring the murmurs of demons and blasted foxes.

The fox chuckled and said, "Just don't get your hopes up since it all depends on my master's last say." He took the scroll into his mouth and vanished.

"Let's just hope what we're doing won't result on Konoha's destruction," Tsunade thought to herself. Deciding to get her well deserved drink, Tsunade left the meeting room, ignoring the old geezers calling out her name.

/-/

The yellow fox arrived in a large office that contained a huge round table that was only partially filled with five figures. He bowed his head to the figure in all white from head to toe before handing him the scroll. "They have accepted, master," he said.

The one who appeared to be the leader wore a large white coat over another white robe with the kanji 'kami' over the coat's only fastener. A thoughtful face with wide bright blue eyes stared at the scroll in hand. Because of the large clothes and the effeminate features, it was difficult to tell whether or not that the leader was a female or male; the only clue would be the figure's adam's apple that's located in his throat. "How do the hokage and the council members appear to you?" a soft melodious voice asked.

"The hokage appears to be somebody we can trust. The only problem would be the other people in the council that I saw were Koharu, Homura, and Danzo; they are the ones we have to be wary of," the fox replied.

A snort came from a tall redhead sitting next to the leader. He sat leisurely to the right of the leader; his posture was slouched in the seat with one leg crossed on top of the other. "Those old crones are still alive, huh?" He sneered and rolled his red eyes. "No doubt they probably sold their souls for immorality like that Orochimaru," he said.

"Pathetic humans probably want to find a way to use us youkai as weapons." Judging by his words and the disgust when he mentioned the word 'humans' it was apparent that he was most likely a youkai, despite his very human appearance. Unlike the previous speaker, whose hair flowed down from a high ponytail, his black hair was spiked high up, but both their red eyes showed disdain for what was going on. And unlike the leader's pure white clothes, his clothes consisted of a long black cloak with black pants underneath, the only places that weren't black would be the white fabric wrapped around his forehead and around his neck. While he was the shortest among the males, he was taller than the leader by two inches.

The previous redhead shook his head and turned to the figure in white. "I told you that there's no way that village could've changed their ways," he argued.

The leader closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his long blond hair in thought. "I would like to see it for myself," he said.

A different redhead, this one sitting in a straighter posture than the other one, said, "And that's why we will be accompanying you to Konohagakure," he said. He has long red hair, that's a darker color but shorter in length than the other one. The only visible differences between them would be their height, this one being one or two inches shorter, and their eye colors, this one being green. He shrugged his shoulders and added, "And besides it'll be good experience for the children."

An elegant male with long silver hair and an expensive looking white kimono made a slight snorting sound. His narrow gold eyes flashed as he added, "Yes, an excellent experience in hating that accursed village more than ever." While his appearance appeared to be human, his pointed ears mention another thing.

"Besides what's to say that they'll accept the kids?" the last one at the table asked. His black hair was tied into a neat ponytail, but his apparel seemed more feral than the others mainly because of the metal and fur on his clothes. His pale blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If they couldn't accept their own kind, how are they gonna accept hanyou's?" Like the previous speaker, his appearance was human-like, except for his pointed ears.

"They might most definitely fake the acceptance," the only blonde and the leader said. He sighed. "It's a good thing that the first thing we taught all children to sense deception in their enemies," he said absently. Noticing the quiet smirks from the other males, he shook his head and said quickly, "Not that Konohagakure is our enemy."

The one, whose black hair was in a ponytail, chuckled, "We know, we know. It's just fun teasing you."

"All joking aside," the shorter raven-haired said, "Let's get this situation finished. We'll be heading towards that village in a week's time, correct?"

"Yes, we will be staying there during the month of October," the blonde told them.

The first redhead who spoke smirked. "Let the games begin," he said with a sadistic grin growing on his face.

 

AN: So, how was this prologue? Was it to your liking? Did it peaked your interests? I hope so, because I really like this idea and hope that you do to. PLEASE REVIEW!  
(1) Konohagakure: village hidden in the leaves

(2) hokage: fire shadow

(3) kazekge: wind shadow

(4) Sunagakure: village hidden in the sand

(5) Nami no Kuni: Water Country

(6) Tengokugakure: village hidden in the heavens

(7) bakemono: monster

(8) ningen: human

(9) youkai: demon

(10) hanyou: half-demon


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1  
The village of Konohagakure started out like any other day as it had been for the past decades. Shinobi alike went off to work on their missions or train while civilians work in less dangerous situations. Everything in the village was spotless and decorated to promote Konohagakure's prosperous lifestyle for the present month. The news of a powerful yet recent village wanting an alliance with them had everyone talking, especially with the news of the inhabitants being youkai made everyone nervous, but the idea of being known as a village that's able to "tame" the beast and "control" them made most of the citizens want to accept the alliance.

Not much is known about Tengokugakure, not even amongst the shinobi; the only common knowledge that every other village also knows. This secretive hidden village was created about ten years ago with the leader being a ningen, had successfully brought youkai under his control. The location of the village is unknown, but is known to be a safe haven for those seeking escape from persecution, or war. Despite the fact that village is still fairly new, they had managed to gather alliances, not with shinobi villages, but still rather basic civilian villages, some being harbors while others were small farming villages that were given protection from Tengokugakure.

The calendar rolled in on the first day of October with the representatives from Tengokugakure arriving anytime now. They were told that no matter how much they may be disgusted by the barbaric manners of the youkai, the people of Konohagakure must show favoritism to win their favor. When they have someone managed to take control of their council and overthrow the leader, then they may show their disgust.

/BOOM/

A loud eruption was heard throughout with smoke rising into the air. The destruction came from the main gate. The guards stared on in complete shock as the large doors that were once what kept intruders out were now lying on the ground broken from their hinges. Standing where the doors are now lying on the floor were six children: three are girls and three are boys. They guards stared in disbelief at what had just occurred; they had saw the children running in fast speed, as fast as professional shinobi, towards the gates in what appeared to be a race. The tallest one, a boy with long red hair, reached the gates first and slapped the giant doors causing it to tremble and fall. Everyone in the area just froze and stared in shock at what use to be their protection barrier.

Chikara(1) stared at the large wooden doors he had unintentionally knocked down. His dull red eyes stared in blank shock before he closed them and swung his head from side to side with his ponytail swinging in opposite directions of his head. He wore a pale green overcoat that had a single fasten in the middle of the chest area and short sleeves with dark pale green gloves. Under the coat, he wore a dark green t-shirt with black pants and brown shoes. He sighed in a bored manner, "How weak is this village where all it takes is one punch to break down the gates?" he said out loud, not caring for the insulted looks thrown at him.

Kokoro(2) rolled her wide red eyes as she asked, "Who was it that slammed the gate with all of his strength?" She stood with her arms folded across her chest with a stern face. Her long black hair was tied into low pigtails that were draped over her shoulders. In her hair, she wore a white headband. She wore a darkpale red overcoat with no sleeves and a single fasten in the middle of the chest area with a dark red sleeveless shirt underneath. Dark pale red gloves reached to her elbows; she wore a white skirt and white stockings with brown shoes.

Dojo(3) took one look at the fallen gates with narrow golden eyes and declared, "This village is doomed. Just look at the state of this door! The wood's old, not to mention rotting! They probably didn't take good care of it! No wonder Chikara managed to knock it down!" He ran his hand though the silver locks of his hair in frustration. His light blue overcoat had a single fasten in the middle of the chest area with short sleeves; he also wore a dark blue t-shirt underneath with light blue gloves, black pants and brown shoes.

Kandaisa(4) smacked him on the head. "That wasn't nice, Dojo," she scolded. Her green eyes glanced over to the gate and studied the deep hand imprint. "Chikara-nii just hit the door very hard and caused it to fall down," she explained. Then she held her hand up and rested it below her chin as she said thoughtfully, "Though it might also had been the rotting of the wood that made it weak." She wore a sleeveless light purple overcoat with a single fasten in the middle of the chest area with a dark purple sleeveless shirt underneath and light purple gloves that reaches to the elbows; she also wore a white skirt with white stockings and brown shoes.

Nozomu(5) looked at the older kids with bored gold eyes. "Does it really matter who or what broke down the gates? We already know that this village is on its way to destruction." His short silver hair swished quickly to the side when he turned his head. "Ai, what are you doing?" he asked the smallest child. He wore the same clothes as Dojo.

When the gates had fallen down to the ground, the youngest child, Ai(6), studied her surroundings excitedly with her light blue green eyes. She wore the same clothes as Kandaisa. She jumped up and down as her black hair tied into high pigtails went up and down with her. What really got her attention were the forests surrounding the entrance, the sounds of the animals and the whispering of the winds in the trees, it reminded her of their home. She ignored the arguments from the older children in the group as she tried to look for good hiding places in the forests.

The guards all stared at the children, not really knowing what to do. One of them took a deep breath and walked over to the group calmly. "Um…excuse me, but I need to see some identification before you may enter the village," he said. His whole body went stiff when he saw two of the boys stare at him with contempt for his interruption; the cool blank stares reminded him of the Uchiha, the way it felt like he could kill you without feeling any remorse. Trying to lessen the glares, he added, "It's a policy that all visitors must show identifications before entering the village." Sweat drops began to flow down the back of his head as the boys remained silent with only their staring unnerving him.

Kokoro gave the two boys a gentle slap on the arms. "Stop it," she scolded them, "You know that our village has the same policy, so leave that poor man alone."

The sounds of something landing not too far from them caused heads to turn. Five gorgeous male figures stood at the entrance, the same five from the previous chapter who had the meeting with the leader. The citizens of Konohagakure knew that they shouldn't stare since everything about these males scream danger and caution, especially since about half of the five had the look 'piss-me-off-and-you-die' on their faces. Seeing several features that seemed to show that they were not human made many of the citizens of Konoha want nothing more to do then to throw them out of their "pure prosperous" village, but the idea of future powerful weapons made them hold their tongue.

Kyou(7) was a red haired kitsune youkai with his sharp pointed ears to show for it. He had long red hair that was tied into a high ponytail. His red eyes held a much more sadistic glow in them as he looked at the villagers like he wanted to eat them, and not in the perverted way. He wore a dark red sleeveless shirt with a gold bangle around each wrist. He also wore tight black pants with a sword tied to his waist.

Kurama(8) appeared to be much nicer than Kyou with gentle green eyes observing the area, mainly the forests. His appearance resembled a human being, but deep down, he knew that he was another kitsune youkai like Kyou, only he was a silver-haired kitsune. His long and vibrant-red hair had two segments framing his face and the rest lay against his back. He held himself in a straight up posture, but didn't have the same superior feeling as Kyou. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and white pants under a long dark purple robe. The robe had no sleeves with a red fox imprinted on the left shoulder side.

Hiei(9) was the shortest of the group with spiky black hair with a blue tint with a white sash wrapped his forehead. His dark red eyes narrowed at how close the village's shinobi were to the children. He wore a long black coat that reached down to his black boots. The only other color on his outfit was the white scarf-like cloth wrapped around his neck. He was a hybrid between two different youkai, half koorime(10) and half fire apparition.

Kouga(11) was an ookami youkai(12) with black hair, tied into a high ponytail, with a brown wolf fur headband. His bright blue eyes were focused on the youngest child, who was trying to get use to the new sounds and odors of the village. His brown wolf's tail swished from side to side. His silver and black armor had fur on it as well. Out of the whole group, he had the more playful aura.

Sesshoumaru(13) held a much more demanding and superior aura. His long silver hair reached beyond his waist, making people wonder how he was able to fight with all that hair. His golden eyes seemed to sneer down on everyone that's not a part of their group. There was a prussian blue crescent on his forehead with two red markings on both cheeks and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one red stripe on each of his eye lids. He wore an armor that included a spiked loop that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. The kimono underneath was mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. Wrapped around his right shoulder and trailing down his back was a large white boa-like object.

"And what do you want from our children?" Kyou asked in a low threatening tone.

"N-n-nothing," the guard stuttered. There was something about these men that just makes him want to run and hide. "I-I just told them that I need to see their identifications before they can enter."

Sesshoumaru looked back towards the outside of the village. "It matters not. We still have to wait for the others to arrive," he said in a low deep voice.

"O-others?" the guard repeated. Oh kami-sama, please tell him that there weren't more to these beings. Just these few made him want nothing more to do than to quit his job and hide under his bed.

Chikara scoffed at him. "Of course there are more of us. Would we really come here without our leader?"

The guard was about to answer when a loud voice got their attention, screaming, "SUPPI, YOU LITTLE BLACK PUSSY CAT! GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

The newcomers all sighed deeply as if knowing what was going on while the who were clueless stared with wide eyes as something that looked like a small black cat with blue butterfly wings was trying to fly away from a small orange teddy bear with a long tail and white wings.

"What…what's going on?" the guard said, freaking out, "Are those…toys alive?"

"Better not let them hear you call them 'toys'," Ai said, shaking her finger at him. She then turned to the adult youkai and asked, "Why is Kero-chan chasing Spinel-chan?"

"What other reason can it be besides video games or…"

"SUPPI, GIVE ME BACK THAT TAKOYAKI!" Kero shouted, interrupting Chikara.

"…food," the oldest child finished lamely.

Spinel Sun(14) continued to fly as he said, "Too late, I already finished it." He had managed to make it to the gates as he turned around to face Kero. He patted his slightly bulging stomach and sighed in satisfaction, "Ahhh! That was good."

Cerberus(15) (Kero's full name) gasped as his beady eyes began to water at the loss of the octopus ball. He shook his tiny paws in vengeance as he declared, "How dare you! I'll avenge you, my dear takoyaki!"

"All this fuss for a takoyaki?"everyone but the guests thought to themselves.

"SUPPI, PREPARE TO DIE!"Kero shouted, flying full speed.

It was then that a figure in white appeared out of nowhere and plucked the tiny creature out of the air by his wings. This newcomer, Kami-sama(16), wore an all white outfit, consisting of white robes with a single blue sash tied around the waist with the kanji 'Kami' printed in red on the chest area. He also wore a white cloak with its hood covering his head and white veil covering the lower part of his face. Nobody could see his eyes since they were concealed by the shadows the hood had created. In his left hand was a struggling Kero and in the right hand was a long staff made of silver with the top curved over to form the Greek letter 'omega' and inside the curve was the letter 'infinity'. Next to him was a small group of humans, or at least they appeared to be.

Twenty-three year old Rin(17) stood slightly behind Kami, her long black hair tied into a low ponytail. She had gentle brown eyes with a kind smile on her face. She wore a white kosode with a bright red hakama and red obi tied around her waist like a traditional miko. Strapped to her back was a bow and arrows.

Shiori(18) looked to be in her late teens, despite being the same age as Rin. Her skin was a lot tanner and darker to everyone in the group because of her father's heritage. Her pointed ears were covered by her long white hair that fell along her back; her sharp red eyes held a kind look in it. She wore a simple white kimono that reached towards her knees with plain brown wooden zori.

Akizuki Nakuru(19) had brown hair that has a single braid on her right side that rest on her shoulder with the bangs cut just above her mischievous brown eyes. She wore a short sleeve white shirt with a blue tie around her neck. Her navy blue skirt reached to her knees with white socks that started her where skirt ended to her feet adorned by brown shoes.

Tsukishiro Yukito(20) was a kinder and gentle looking boy with short grayish hair parted at one side with thin framed glasses over his brown eyes. He wore a blue sweater over a white button down shirt with tan khakis and black shoes.

Kami continued to hold onto Kero, who was tired of struggling and just stayed still, by the wings and asked, "Have you requested an audience with the hokage yet?"

"Not yet, Kami-sama!" the children said in unison at the cloaked figure.

"Kami-sama," the guard repeated. His face paled as he shouted, "You're the leader of Tengokugakure!"

"What's going on?" a loud voice demanded to know. Every eye was turned to see Tsunade stomping over to them. she stood in front of the guests with the ANBU trailing behind her.

"Wow," Dojo said, "We've been standing here for over half an hour and now you guys show up? If your security is this bad, you guys won't last long against an invasion."

Tsunade stared at the children and then at the adults. "May I ask who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Kami tilted his head slightly to the side, his hood still in place. "I believe we are here to discuss about the treaty," he said in a soft tone, "You were expecting us, weren't you?"

Tsunade's mouth dropped. "You guys are the representatives?" she asked. She looked at the large group, from the children to the adults. "I could understand that your guards would be here to protect you, but what are the children here for?

Kandaisa grinned cheerfully. "We're here to evaluate the schooling of the village," she said, "Whatever we see would be reported to the academies' headmasters and if the activites here are seen as efficient, they will add it to our curriculum."

Dojo nodded his head gravely. "Kami-sama believed that in this way, the villages would be able to benefit from each other. And if they help each other out, the bonds between the villages would strengthen," he added.

"And are all these guards?" Tsunade asked, looking at the group standing behind Kami, "I don't believe you need this many protectors."

"Well, only these fours are considered my guardians," he replied, pointing to Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel, and Kero.

Tsunade studied each member and noticed something quite peculiar. "Why aren't any of your guards wearing a hitai-ate as a symbol of their loyalty to your village?" she asked.

"That's got to be the stupidest question I had ever heard," Chikara said.

Nozomu nodded his head in agreement. "Weird that you asked that question when you yourself isn't wearing one as well."

"Besides, just because one wears the village's symbol doesn't mean that they're loyal to the village itself," Sesshoumaru said. His gold eyes stared hard at the leader. "Wasn't that the case with a man known as Yakushi Kabuto during this village's invasion by Suna and Oto fifteen years ago?" A smug look appeared in his eyes when he saw the shinobi's bodies stiffen at the name of the traitor.

Tsunade began to get worried; while they had enlisted Yakushi Kabuto as an Oto shinobi and a right hand man under Orochimaru, they had never mentioned that he use to be a part of their village. "If they know about that, who knows what else they have knowledge of. I really hope Danzo knows what he's doing because with one false move, this just might be the end of Konohagakure," she thought to herself.

 

Timelines  
Naruto: 15 years after Valley of the End event between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

YuYuHakusho: 10 years after the end of Three Kings Saga

InuYasha: 15 years after Naraku's defeat

Cardcaptor Sakura: centuries after Sakura and Syaoran's death

Characters/Terms

(1) Chikara means power; an OC

(2) Kokoro means heart; an OC

(3) Dojo means mercy; an OC

(4) Kandaisa means generosity; an OC

(5) Nozomu means hope; an OC

(6) Ai means love; an OC

(7) Kyou means bad luck; alias for an already known character

(8) Kurama: from YuYuHakusho

(9)Hiei: from YuYuHakusho

(10) Koorime: ice maiden

(11) Kouga: from InuYasha

(12) Ookami youkai: wolf demon

(13) Sesshoumaru: from InuYasha

(14) Spinel Sun: from Cardcaptor Sakura

(15) Cerberus: from Cardcaptor Sakura

(16) Kami-sama: God

(17) Rin: from InuYasha

(18) Shiori from InuYasha

(19) Akizuki Nakuru: from Cardcaptor Sakura

(20) Tsukishiro Yukito: from Cardcaptor Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

Ch2

The journey to the tower was quite eventful. The guests were split into different groups. Some of the group were walking while ignoring everything in sight, some were excited by the change of scenery, and the rest looked like they would rather be ambushed, captured, tortured, raped and interrogated, and then murdered than to be in this village.

As she lead this large group to the tower, Tsunade couldn't help but noticed that while the people of Konoha were shying away from these people. Also despite the fact that they tried to stay out of the way, there were also hungry looks being showered on the males and females of the group. Not that she can blame them; the demons were very beautiful with powerful auras surrounding them. Even the humans were good looking, not as gorgeous as the demons, but still above average.

Her eyes then glided over to the cloaked figure as she wondered to herself, "Just what has this man done to be called 'Kami-sama' by everyone else?" She then eyed the gold and silver staff. "Is that real gold and silver? Where did they get those ores?" she thought to herself, "If there are gold and silver mines where their village is located, they could possibly be the richest village there is."

When the group had arrived at the Hokage Tower, standing in front were the three people Tsunade believed are alive for far too long. "What are those three so smug about?" she asked herself at the look of their confident faces.

"Welcome to our prosperous village, Kami," Danzo said, bowing slightly at his waist somewhat mockingly. His eyes studied the demons, which stood proudly; he couldn't wait until he destroys their dominant presence and force them to submit until his rule. (It's just too bad for him that nobody taught him that you can't change a youkai's dominant or submissive role just because you want to.) He looked over at the children, the boys he had already deemed hopeless to brainwash, but the girls appeared to be more trusting and naïve. Perhaps he could get several people to use their sons and try to get the girls to marry them.

"His name is Kami-sama! Show some respect for those who are clearly higher in status than you are," Kero shouted, flying in front of Danzo's face while waving his arms and legs wildly in the air.

Homura pushed his glasses a bit up as he studied the flying orange bear. "What an interesting toy?" he said.

Kero's eyes bulged at the insult he had heard so many times in the past. "Who are you calling a toy, you old rotting bag of flesh?" he screamed. He was about to transform into his larger self when he heard Kami-sama speak.

"Kero, stop or you're grounded for a week," Kami-sama said softly, "Remember what happened last time?"

Kero's shoulders shuddered from the memory of his punishment when he had spiked all of Spinel Sun's food with sugar, causing him to run rampage throughout the whole castle. While he was allowed to go anywhere, he was prohibited from eating anything sweet and touching anything electronic. Despite his penalty lasting for only two days, it was the worst days of his life.

"Shall we head inside and talk about this alliance between our villages?" Koharu asked.

The children all looked at each other in disbelief that these people actually believe that the village of Tengokugakure is so willing to form a union with this village. The calculating gazes of the tall demons started to make the three high councils nervous.

Danzo cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. "Are these the members of your council?" he asked.

"Akizuki Nakuru, Tsukishiro Yukito, Spinel Sun, and Cerberus are my guardians. Rin and Shiori are here to help keep an eye on the children. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Hiei, Kurama, and Kyou are the heads of several departments and a part of the council. Chikara, Kokoro, Dojo, Kandaisa, Nozomu, and Ai are here to observe the schooling," Kami-sama explained, "The rest of my council will not be joining us for this meeting."

"Well that's not very good," Danzo said in a shocked manner, "A leader of his or her village should not make every decision by themselves. You need to listen to your council members, but since you're still a young leader, of course, everyone makes mistakes."

Tsunade couldn't help but wonder how long Danzo had practiced in front of a mirror to sound like a grandfather looking out for his grandchild. She glanced over at their guests and noticed that by some of their annoyed or smirking faces that Danzo had said the wrong thing.

"While it is true that the council members are there to advise me, I am the leader of that village," Kami-sama said, "Their job is to advise me in my decisions not rule the village in my place." Kami-sama adjusted his grip on the staff before adding in a sighing tone, "Besides...if I had done what my council members wanted regarding this meeting, we wouldn't be here right now."

Tsunade looked at Kami-sama with confused eyes. Everyone surrounding the guests was also puzzled at what they had just heard. What had he meant by that? Didn't their village realize how much they would benefit from allying themselves with Konoha?

Kyou rolled his red eyes before snarling, "Let me put it into terms your puny human minds can understand. We, the members of Tengokugakure, do not want any part of this alliance with Konohagakure." Everyone could hear the hatred laced deeply in the name 'Konohagakure'.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the humans like they were nothing more than just insects. "We believe in the idea of loyalty to our leaders and to each other, so why should we want any alliance with a village that preferred to preserve a bloodline rather than executing a traitor and then proceeding to execute an innocent who brought back said traitor in his place?"

"Besides, it's not like this alliance with his ningen village will benefit us in any way," Hiei said. His red eyes carefully examined the three elders and add up how strong they were. They may have been a superb shinobi force in their youth, but now in their old age, the only thing they could do is manipulate events to their liking and ordering others to do their dirty work.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and replied to Hiei, "Well, that's not entirely true. What about those villages that we protect? They don't benefit us in any way and yet we still protect them." He smiled gently thinking about the children in the villages he had visited to check up on them and their excitement in being future protectors of their homes.

Hiei glanced over at his long time friend at the corner of his eyes and looked back away without saying anything, causing Kurama to chuckle quietly.

"Kami-sama was the one who wished to give you guys a chance in the alliance," Chikara responded. "He's our leader and we trust his judgments since they never left us astray so far. As loyal subjects and believing in the good of the village, we follow his wishes, NOT our own fears and hatred." With that the rest of boys nodded their heads, while the girls seemed to agree but showed no movement.

Kokoro grabbed Chikara's hand, since it looked like it was inching towards the scroll holding his beloved katana. "That's not exactly true, Chikara," she said.

Danzo and the other two could feel a smug sense of feeling rising when they heard that one of the children disagree, but then felt a great deal of disappointment when they heard her next statement.

"People don't just do things because of their fears and hatred, it could also be affected by their greed and lust for power and wealth," Kokoro added. "Remember those history lessons on how great civilizations had fallen because they grew too big because of the leaders' greed of more land and wealth. Histories show this type of cycle occurred more because of that than of hatred and fear."

The children began talking about their history lessons of past civilizations and other dimensions, causing people to look at them in a weird way. Every other sentence, Nakuru, Yukito, Spinnel, and Kero would add something about their knowledge. The five demons couldn't help but feel smug when it became apparent that the outsiders didn't understand what was going on between the children and the guardians.

"You're teaching fantasy as history lessons?" Homura asked. He shook his head in a disapproving manner. "You need to stick with actual history lessons."

"You see, this is why their education system might need changing," Dojo whispered to Kandaisa. He looked over at the three elderly shinobi. "I bet the only history they teach is the history of Konoha," he added much more loudly.

Koharu looked at the children, who seemed to be horrified about that statement. "But of course, we need to learn about the history of our village," he said, causing the children to step back.

"But what about the other villages?" Kandaisa asked with her eyes wide open.

"What about the other villages?" Koharu asked back, not understanding what the children were going at.

"Back in our village, we learn about the history of all the villages of the Hidden Continent," Kokoro explains, "It allows us to learn why the relationships between the villages are the way they are. It also allows us to come up with strategies on what to do when we're trying to create treaties or going into war."

"Kokoro," Chikara said shortly, causing the ebony-haired girl to stop and look at him curiously. "There is no reason to tell them these things. If they were stupid enough to not look beyond their own superiority complex than that is their own downfall." After saying that, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Superiority complex?" Tsunade and the other Konoha residents repeated to themselves, "It looks like he's the one with the complex, not us."

Kero felt his nose twitch and quickly rubbed it with one paw. "Damn it," he thought, rubbing his nose very hard, "Why aren't we going inside?" He put down his paws and sighed when he saw how impatient his leader and everyone else is getting and the host village is too busy having a staring contest with the kids. Feeling the twitch coming back, he took both paws and squeezed his nose and held his breath, hoping to make it go away.

Spinnel was getting tired and upset at the fact that he was losing time for reading the scrolls they had in Konoha when he saw something happen in the corner of his eye. In a bored manner, he turned his head over and immediately jumped when he saw Kero's head expanding twice his size. "Cerberus, what are you doing?" he asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Cerberus let out a loud sneeze, causing everyone to look at him as he flew back into Kouga's outstretched hand. "Ari…gato," he said. He was feeling very dizzy and his eyes were swirled. Sitting up in the wolf youkai's hand, he shook his head left and right and immediately got up. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE STANDING OUT HERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KAMI-SAMA SICK?"

"Kero," Kami-sama said softly.

Kero flinched and slowly turned to his master, in fear of being yelled at. He sighed in relief when he saw that instead of scolding him, Kami-sama was handing him a napkin. He took the napkin and began wiping the long snot he didn't notice was hanging from his nose. "Sank you, Kami-thama," he said at the same time as he blew his nose.

Hiei's eyes narrowed in disgust at the loud noise coming with Kero's nose blowing. "Disregarding his choice of words, the stuffed bear is correct," he said, causing Kero to scream that he is not a stuff animal. "They should've invited us into the tower to discuss the plans, not have staring contests with the children."

Tsunade's face flushed from embarrassment. She quickly cleared her throat. "Ahem, you're right. Come this way, Kami-sama," she said. She hurried into the tower and led the group to her office so they can have the long awaited discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch3

Tsunade sat down in her office and noticed how protective everybody seemed towards their leader and the children. Kami sat in the chair opposite of the desk. The children sat on the floor at his sides. Each of the two small flying creatures sat down on the arms of the chair Kami was seated on. Yukito and Rin stood at one side behind Chikara, Kokoro, and Nozumu with Nakuru and Shiori standing behind Kandaisa, Dojo, and Ai. The four demons stood at each of the corner of the room with their backs to the wall and their eyes watching everything.

What she heard as their reasons for disagreeing with the alliance was something she didn't expect. "May I ask you to elaborate what the others were talking about?" Tsunade asked the leader of the group, sensing that he might be the only one who would answer without any bias or prejudice.

Kami let out a low chuckle, that didn't sound arrogant but calming. "I am afraid that you must excuse the children and my council," he said. "Our village might be new, but the people living there were still alive when the incident that made many villages lose their respect for yours had occurred."

A big frown appeared on Danzo's face. "What incident are you talking about?" he asked. He quickly thought back into his memories, but couldn't remember a time when Konoha had behaved out of bound that would make other villagers stop respecting and fearing them. He could see that the majority of their 'guests' had a mixed look of amusement and smugness on their faces.

The only appearance Danzo couldn't make out was Kami's because his face is obscured by the hood's shadow. What he wouldn't give to have that hood taken off. He felt as if this leader believed himself to be better than them and was mocking them by refusing to show his face.

Danzo placed a well rehearsed smile on his face as he said, "Aren't you feeling warm, Kami?" Completely ignoring the fact that he didn't put the ending 'sama' made the visitors hate him even more. "Perhaps you should take that hood off. It would do well for us that we should be able to see each other's faces." With his hand reaching out to grab the pure white hood, Danzo was surprised to see something push his hand away roughly.

The visitors from Tengoku were mad at not only the blatant disrespect this man have for their leader but also the fact that he had the nerve to go and try to remove their leader's hood without his permission. Angrily, Spinel Sun and Kero flew out and harshly pushed the approaching hand away from Kami's head.

"You have no right trying to take off Kami-sama's hood," Spinel Sun said firmly. He was very disappointed how much disrespect this village was showing towards his master. He had never seen this much insolence before, not even from the stories from Yue and Kero about Clow Reed, to their past masters of Li Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Kero shifted his beady eyes to Spinel Sun and repeated, "No right?" Angrily, he flew over to Danzo and began pointing at him, "This scum doesn't even deserve to touch the sanctity of Kami-sama's cloak!"

Danzo gritted his teeth to keep from making any snarky comment. Already he can see the visitors becoming more and more unhappy. He quickly apologized for acting without thinking, but deep inside, he couldn't wait to gain control over this village and tear this flying bear apart.

Nakuru skipped over to her leader and hugged him gently around his shoulders, shocking the citizens of Konoha. "Ne, Kami-sama, why should we have to ally with this village?" she asked in mixed tones of sing-song and whining, "It's not like they'll help benefit us in any way."

"Show some respect to your leader and take your hands off of him," Koharu snapped, completely disgusted with the way this girl was pressing her body close to her superior.

"Ignore her,' Spinel Sun said, yawning and arching his back into a stretch, "She did the same thing to our previous master and besides she does have a point." He turned his bored eyes to the silent cloaked figure and asked, "Exactly what can this alliance do for our village?"

"I believe the better question is what can your village do for ours?" Homura asked.

"How about a battle?" Ai shouted, jumping to her feet with her arms flying in the air. "Our otou-sama against your best!"

"Otou-sama?" Tsunade repeated. She glanced over to the males of the visiting group before they settled onto the five youkais that held a dominating and powerful presence.

Ai ran over to Kouga and began to climb up his body like a tree. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Kouga positioned his arm so she could sit on it. "Otou-sama!" she said, hugging him tightly.

Dojo and Kandaisa stood at Kurama's sides and smiled as the tall redhead ran his fingers through their hair.

Chikara stayed on the floor, but moved so he could sit closer to Kami-sama. His pale red eyes looked over to Kyou as a smirk grew on his face, thinking of the humiliation Konoha would face if they fought against his father.

Nozomu walked over to Sesshoumaru and said, "Otou-sama will defeat whoever they send out to fight them, right otou-sama?"

Without even blinking, Seshoumaru replied, "Do you expect anything less from this Sesshoumaru?"

"Is it even possible to find somebody who can match otou-sama's speed in battle?" Kokoro asked Hiei, who responded with only a condescending smirk aimed at the shinobi.

"A battle, huh?" Tsunade said, thinking it was a good opportunity to see the types of skills this village has but at the same time, worry that once some people see how powerful and devastating the youkai can be, they would also crave the same power.

Kami slowly lifted a hand up to his chin and said thoughtfully, "I don't know…" He turned his head and glanced back and forth to the four male youkai. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind a fight," Kouga said, with a slight mischievous and sadistic smirk on his face.

"You're just saying that because you've been itching for a good fight, otou-san," Ai said, bumping him on the head.

Kouga grabbed Ai, who squealed in excitement, and began tickling her. "Weren't you the one who wanted to see a battle?" he growled playfully.

It was strange seeing this youkai change into a loving and playful father with the way he played with Ai.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't see a reason why I should fight in a battle that's already been decided," Sesshoumaru said with Nozomu nodding his head in agreement.

Kurama gently ran his fingers through Kandaisa's short red hair. "I don't mind not fighting," he said softly. He looked over to Dojo and asked, "Is that all right?"

Dojo nodded his head and replied, "Whatever otou-sama wants to do is fine with me," with his twin sister shouting, "Me too!"

"As much as I don't see a point in fighting against ningen, I don't mind seeing how fast is their speed compared to ours," Hiei said.

"Otou-sama, you know as well as I do, there are only a few that can match your speed," Kokoro stated with a knowing smile on her face.

Kero jumped up into the air and announced, "I wouldn't mind a battle myself!" All pumped up and excited, Kero turned to Yukito and asked, "What about you, Yue?"

Yukito shook his head. "I'm not in the mood to fight, but perhaps Nakuru-chan might want to," he said, turning his head to look at the girl still wrapped around Kami.

"Sure, I don't mind," Nakuru responded. She narrowed her brown eyes in thought before looking at Kami, asking, "Is it all right if we changed into…that?"

"If that is what you wish?" Kami replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Tsunade-sama, when do you wish for this battle to commence?"

Tsunade was a bit stunned by the respect this young leader showed, not fully knowing that is Kami had showed any form of sincere respect, his subjects will do the same. "Is it all right if we have the battles tomorrow?" she asked, "That way I can gather up the shinobi to inform them."

"Inform four of your best," Kouga announced with a feral smirk on his face.

"What about your leader?" Danzo quickly inputted, "Your leader versus our future leader."

Tsunade turned her sharp eyes at the war hawk and repeated, "Future leader? What future leader?"

"Why, Uchiha Sasuke, of course," Homura replied, as if that was the most obvious answer.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, HE IS NOT!" Tsunade screamed.

As both sides begun arguing back and forth, the children can't help but whisper into their fathers' ears, "It's a mutiny, otou-sama."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch4

As Tsunade continued to have a fight over who will be the next hokage, Danzo could see that their visitors were beginning to get annoyed. He motioned an ANBU, who was secretly one of his ROOT soldier, and said, "Will you please escort our guests to their hotel?"

"Actually, would it be all right by you, if we can stay in an empty house," Kami asked, "I would like for the house to be able to accommodate all of us."

Danzo scowled. He had personally attended to the hotels so that his spies will be able to watch the visitors so he could discover their weaknesses.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused," Kami apologized, not realizing that Danzo was angry because of his plans were being ruined. "We are willing to rent a house for a month and pay for it."

With that being said, Kyou pulled out a small burlap sack and tossed it onto the table. Jaws dropped when the cloth bag opened and gold coins spilled onto the table. "That should be more than enough to rent a house for a month," he said. His red eyes glared at them, as if to dare them to try and scam them. Before the old bags of flesh could even open their mouths, Kyou interrupted them, "We already checked to see how much one month rent would be and our banks were able to convert the amount of gold we needed to cover. So don't even think about trying to weasel out more gold from us."

Tsuande agreed that the amount these people brought is more than enough. She picked up a gold coin and inspected it. The leader's gold and silver staff and these gold coins may very well be proof that Tengokugakure is a very rich nation. The coins were all in the same size with smooth sides and no symbols or icons on them. "Your village must be very rich for you to carry all this gold," she said.

"Where do you mine for all these gold?" Homura asked. Perhaps if they know the location, they could send a team to excavate the gold for themselves.

Kokoro shivered as she felt the greedy aura rolling off the two advisors. She held onto Hiei's hand and leaned against him, hoping his aura would cancel out the bad feeling vibes.

Hiei's red eyes glanced over to his daughter and realized that she wasn't feeling too well. Kokoro had always been more of an empath every since she was a baby. "I'll appreciate it if you would tone down your greed," he said angrily.

Homura and Koharu began to sputter out how they have no idea what Hiei was talking about. Danzo took notice how Kokoro was looking pale.

"Your daughter's not looking very well," Danzo said. He held out his hand and tried to smile as friendly as possible. "If you like, I'll bring her to infirmary." Of course, he was planning on something much more devious, like trying to brainwash the young child to do his bidding.

"There's no need, Danzo-san," Kami said, once again putting an end to his plan. Lifting one hand, he motioned towards Kokoro. "Kokoro, come here," he said in a soft voice.

"Kokoro-chan, are you okay?" Ai asked.

Kokoro walked over to Kami and sat on his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed in relief as she felt a cool hand rest on her forehead.

"Kokoro-chan, what's wrong?" Ai asked, worriedly, when the older girl didn't respond immediately.

Kouga rubbed his daughter's head and smiled at her curiosity. "You know how sensitive she is to negative energies, Ai," Kouga explained to her.

Ai gasped in shock as the other children glared in disgust at the much older humans, who should've died years ago. "Are they thinking bad things about us?" she demanded to know. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow yo-yo. With the hand clutching the round toy, she pointed to them. "You better stop thinking about bad things or my daddy will kick your butt!" she shouted.

Spluttering was heard yet again as the members of the new village laughed or chuckled.

Kokoro grinned at Ai. "It's okay, Ai-chan," she said, "I feel better now so there's no need for Kouga-san to beat them up." She glanced over to Kami and beamed. "Thank you, Kami-sama!"

"Are you a healer, Kami-sama?" Tsunade asked, hoping to change the mood.

"Somewhat," Kami replied. He patted Kokoro gently on the back to signal her to get off. He watched as Kokoro ran over to Hiei, who wrapped an arm protectively around his daughter. "I'm as good as many in healing, but I don't think anybody will ever be as good as you, hokage-sama."

Tsunade laughed. "That's true," she said, not really bragging since it was known throughout the lands that she was brilliant in the medical field. Tsunade gathered all of the gold coins and p;aced them back into the leather bag. "I believe we can arrange for you to rent out a house for a month. It would take us a few days to get the paperwork all filled out."

"They should pay some more gold to rent a house," Koharu said, trying to keep the greed out of her voice. When she heard several unhappy growls, she quickly added," As insurance. After all, I'm sure you youkai don't always know your own strength so sometimes there are damages."

"Don't know our own strength? Who do you think we are, newborn pups?" Kouga shouted.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes. "This Sesshoumaru haven't lost control of my own strength for over 400 years."

The humans' eyes bulged out when they heard that age. Nozomu grinned cheekily as he said, "Otou-sama is old." Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his head and gently pushed it down.

"I believe the damages you would find would not be from us," Kurama said keeping a strong grip on his son and daughter, who looked like they were about to pounce and attack.

Homaru snorted. "Nonsense, then where would the damages come from?"

"Perhaps someone from the village that wants to drive us out," Chikara muttered, "After all, something like this happening wouldn't be the first time."

"They could stay inn one of the houses in my compound," a low hoarse voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Uchiha Sasuke standing in the doorway. His once cold hard prideful eyes now held a more solemn gaze. He still looked the same only his hair was slightly longer and he had grown much taller and slightly muscular.

"Uchiha, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, "Can't you see we're in a middle of an important meeting?"

A confused look came on Sasuke's face. "Didn't you ask for me?" he asked. An ANBU had shown up as he got back from a mission, telling him that the hokage wishes to see him, which seemed really strange since the hokage never wanted to see him unless it's necessary. It's been like that ever since that fateful day when he tried to defect to a traitor's side and was brought back by his teammates. Then his one and only friend, the one who never treated him differently because he was an Uchiha, was executed by the civilian council, lying to everyone that he was on a secret mission and that Naruto had no right to stop and injured him. Nobody was able to stop it, not even the hokage, and ever since then, the majority of his old classmates turned their back and no longer considered him a friend.

Tsunade looked perplexed. "No, I did not ask for you," she said.

Just as she said that, Homura and Koharu walked over to Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama, come. We want you to meet the leader of Tengokugakure," Homura said as Koharu added, "It is best if our future leader meets with the leader of our future allies."

Sasuke wanted nothing more to do than to rip their old hands off his arms as they pulled him to the visitors. "Future allies?" he thought suspiciously. He studied the anger and hatred rolling off the youkai. "More like future murderers." He had heard stories that these youkai held loyalty to family to the highest esteem. To shinobi, their village is their family, and he had betrayed them once, no matter how long ago it was.

Kero flew out and stood in front of them with his arms stretched out, preventing them from going any further. "Hold it right there, you old dinosaurs!" he shouted.

"Oh great," the two advisors muttered under their breaths, "This stuffed toy again."

"A summon?" Sasuke asked, looking at the flying bear with intrigue. His eyes noted the light orange color and immediately the intrigue became sadness as he remembered his friend.

Seeing that Kero was going to give a long and loud berate, Kami held out his staff horizontally with the symbols facing Kero. Very softly, he said, "Silent."

Danzo watched with amazement as a ray of blue light came out and struck Kero's back. At first, Danzo was disappointed when he saw that the annoyance was still flying, but was then amazed to see that Kero was now mute.

Kero was about to start yelling when he realized that his voice was now gone. He clutched his throat as his mouth opened and shut a few times. Finally realizing what had happened, he turned teary eyed towards his master. He trudged through the sky towards Kami with his arms stretched out and tears coming down.

Ignoring the overly dramatic guardian, Kami brought the staff back down. Kero opened his mouth widely as if to sob loudly as he flew faster to Kami. He hugged his neck tightly and kicked his feet in a tantrum. Surprisingly during all of this, Kami's hood remained intact and didn't budge an inch.

"That's what you get for constantly running your mouth," Spinel said from his spot. His long tail flickered from side to side to show that despite his monotone voice, he was amused by what had happened.

In a blink of an eye, Kero's crocodile tears vanished as he angrily glared at Spinel. He flew over to the black cat and proceeded to make jabbing motions at him, as Spinel just yawned and looked bored.

"Is he always like this?" Tsuande asked the leader, who acted like this behavior is nothing new.

"As long as I knew him," Kami responded, "I first met Kero, Yukito, Spinel, and Nakuru about ten years ago."

Yukito grabbed Kero and held him close to his chest when he felt that his co-guardian was getting close to transform. "Believe me, hokage-sama, when I tell you that Keroberos' behavior hasn't changed since our first master," he said, smiling gently.

"First master?" Danzo said, his eyes glinting, "May I ask what happened to your first master?"

All four guardians held a sad look on their faces, making Tsunade's stomach drop. "Don't tell me…" she muttered to herself.

"Our first master and creator died long ago," Yukito said, "His reincarnation created Spinel Sun and Nakuru as Keroberos and I had a new master."

Nakuru squealed at the memory of the cute little girl who grew into a beautiful kind woman. "Sakura-chan was so cute!" she said, "I love how she refused to be your master but rather your friend."

"WAIT! So you're not human!" Tsunade shouted, slamming the table as she stood up. A slight crack was formed and no doubt, Shizune would get upset since this table is brand new. Tsunade was sos sure that the teenage boy and girl were human.

Nakuru tapped a finger to her cheek and made a soft humming sound as if thinking how to answer the response. "I guess you can say that we're half human, especially in this form." Sensing that they wanted to know more, she moved her finger to her lips and winked. "Unfortunately that's all I can tell you."

"What happened to your previous master?" Danzo asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"They passed away," Spinel replied, "No matter how powerful they were as sorcerers, they were still human and would die."

"So Kami-sama became your master when he killed them," Danzo muttered. If that was true, then it should be no problem getting four new weapons. Unfortunately after saying that, he knew he must've said something wrong when everyone from Tengokugakure in the room either snarled angrily or growled.

"Kami-sama did not kill Sakura-san," Yukito said in a disapproving tone, "Sakura-san and her husband died centuries ago."

"Besides, by killing our master, it doesn't automatically make you our new master," Nakuru said, "In fact, that will just make you have zero chances in being our master."

"In order to be our master, you must pass our tests," Spinel said.

"Damn," Danzo thought to himself.

Kami looked to the children and saw that they were starting to feel restless. He turned to Sasuke and asked, "Do you have any housing that can fit all of us?"

For some weird reason, Sasuke felt at peace for once in his life. The last time he felt like this was fifteen years ago. Nodding his head, Sasuke responded, "The Uchiha compound is still empty and there are plenty of houses to choose from."

"Sasuke-sama, to allow these visitors to stay in the Uchiha compound…" protests from the two advisors came out.

Sasuke glared at them and said sternly, "It's my home and I can do whatever I want with it," causing the two to reluctantly shut up.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, causing the young woman in miko garments to look at him. "Take the children with you and choose a house for us to stay in."

Rin beamed and answered cheerfully, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Shiori, go with them please," Kurama said, "And you know what to do once you picked out the house."

The tanned hanyou nodded her head and held onto a small red glass bead that hanged around her neck in a necklace. "Hai, Kurama-sama."

"Children, listen to Rin and Shiori," Kami ordered. He lightly tapped Kero on the head with his staff to cancel the spell and then gestured them to follow as protection for the children.

"Hai, Kami-sama!" the kids shouted gleefully, happy to finally leave the stuffy room.

Sasuke created a shadow clone and instructed it to bring the group to his home. He watched as they left. He wasn't surprised to see the children waving goodbye to the youkai, some more reserved than others, which he heard were their fathers. He was surprised to see the human miko also waving cheerfully at the silver haired youkai, who in turn nodded back.

Sasuke wasn't the only one who had seen the gesture. "Is Rin-san Nozomu's mother?" Koharu asked.

Sesshoumaru's face remained mostly indifferent except with the look of disgust in his gold eyes. Hiei just smirked as Kurama covered his mouth to disguise his chuckles as coughs. Kami's shoulder's just shook quietly. But Kouga was the only one to outright laugh.

Kouga walked over to Sesshoumaru and slapped his shoulder. "There's no way that Rin is Nozomu's mother," he said, still laughing," She;s more like Sesshoumaru's daughter than a wife."

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes started to turn red. "Touch this Sesshoumaru again, wolf, and your organs will be ripped out of your body," he snarled.

"Sesshoumaru," Kami said softly but sternly. Everyone watched in amazement as the red eyes turned back to normal. "Please excuse him, you see, Sesshoumaru saved Rin when she was a little girl and she became his ward because she had no family left."

"So where are the children's mothers?" Koharu asked, "I'm surprised that they would let the children come by themselves to a foreign village."

"You'll meet the mothers later," Hiei said stonily, "The purpose of this visit is to see whether or not we will have an alliance, not for you to meet our families and be friends."

Kami sighed as he felt the five youkai moving towards him when Sasuke continued to look in his direction. "So about tomorrow," he began, hoping to break the tension, "A battle of five versus five. Four of my guardians and myself versus five of your best."

Tsunade nodded her head. "After you are well rested, we will test each other's strengths."

Danzo turned to Sasuke. "You will fight against Kami-sama," he said, "As our future hokage, it seems fitting for you to fight their leader."

Tsunade's teeth clenched tightly. No matter how many times she kept telling them that Uchiha Sasuke would never become the hokage, they refused to listen. The only redeeming factor is that Sasuke is also against becoming hokage.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If that's what Kami-sama wishes, then I'll fight him," he said, "For now, I believe it would be wise for them to settle in and rest for tomorrow." He silently prayed for them to agree so he could leave the three vultures.

"Of course, Sasuke-sama," came the replies to his prayers.

Sasuke turned to the leader and asked, "Shall we leave?" Seeing the silent nod, he began to lead the visitors out of the room.

After leaving the tower, Sasuke gave a huge sigh of relief. "I know full well that you do not like me, but I want you to know that I will not harm you and your children," he said.

Kyou stepped closer to Kami. "We shall see," he said, eyeing the young man suspiciously, "Especially with what happened fifteen years ago, you can see why we don't trust you and your village entirely."

Sasuke turned towards Kyou with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when a shrill voice shouted, "SASAUKE-KUN!" Upon hearing this, Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned.

The five youkai had to cover their ears due to their sensitive hearing. "The hell is that?" Kouga shouted.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered. Out of all his old friends, if he had the right to call them that, Sakura was the only one who stuck by him. Over the years, she kept flirting with him and trying to get him to marry her. Her efforts increased after Ino wanted nothing to do with him and moved her affections elsewhere.

Sakura was walking towards the Hokage Tower when she got wind of Sasuke returning. She brushed her hand through her hair had grew out her hair again so it reached her waist. During the last few years, she worked at the hospital, trying to convince Tsunade to take her as an apprentice. She thought that with Naruto out of the way, she would be able to get closer to Sasuke and he would finally look her way, but if anything, Sasuke continued to play hard to get with her.

When she spotted Sasuke coming out ofh te tower, she sighed dreamily. Sakura didn't know how it was possible for Sasuke to become hotter throughout the years, but he did. She ran over to him and quickly wrapped her arms around one of his arms, making sure to push her breasts against him.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asked.

Sakura turned and her eyes widened at seeing five very handsome guys next to her Sasuke. At first she was disgusted with the fact that they have some nerve to stand next to her Sasuke, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel aroused by these gorgeous demons. "Sasuke-kun, who are these creatures?" she asked, not caring that she insulted the youkai for calling them that.

"Sakura, these are the visitors from Tengokugakure," Sasuke said, "It would be wise for you to be polite to our guests."

"Where are you taking them?" Sakura demanded to know.

"I'm bringing them to one of the houses on the Uchiha compound," the last Uchiha responded, silently praying that she'll leave.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed in envy. She had been trying to get Sasuke to allow her to live in one of those houses ever since she turned eighteen by dropping hints that she wanted to move out of her parents' home but couldn't find a house that was suitable or affordable. Unfortunately her Sasuke was very shy and didn't offer a house. "Why are they staying in one of your houses? Why couldn't they stay I na hotel?" she shrieked.

"Somebody shut her up or I'll rip out her tongue," Kouga muttered. He flexed his fingers and growled. When he felt a hand softly touch his arm, he turned his head to see Kami looking at him. It was like magic when all the frustrations stared to dissipate.

"Uchiha-san, I believe it's best if we head to the house first," Kami said, "I'm sure you'll have time to meet again later."

"Who are you to tell Sasuke-kun what to do?" Sakura demanded, "He is the last Uchiha, one of Konoha's best shinobi, and our future hokage!"

"Until he becomes the hokage, Kami-sama has the right to order him," Hiei said.

"What!" the pinkette shouted, her hair flailing around in the air, reminding Kurama of the stories about Medusa.

"Sakura," Sasuke said sharply, causing the girl to stop screaming and looked at him with love struck eyes. "Kami-sama is the leader of our future ally so please show some respect. Also hokage-sama specifically asked me to bring them to a place where they can stay. I'm sorry, but we must be going."

Sakura beamed. "Okay, Sasuke-kun," she said, "I suppose it's only fitting that as our future hokage, you will house the leader of another village. They must be so grateful that we are even allowing them an alliance." She blew a kiss to Sasuke and skipped down the street with daydreams of Sasuke being the hokage that controlled the youkai and her as his dutiful beautiful wife.

"Sorry about that…she's a moron despite her intelligence," Sasuke muttered. He wasn't blind to ignore the death glares the five youkai gave her.

"Perhaps a quicker route to your home would be much better," Kurama suggested.

"We could sprint there. How fast can you go?" Sasuke asked.

Hiei glared at him. "Are you suggesting that we cannot keep up?" he said, "If anything, I doubt that you can't keep up with us."

Sasuke bit down on his tongue. He has a feeling that these youkai get easily offended when it comes to them strength and speed. Years ago, he'd probably would've baited them or said something that would've gotten him killed.

Kurama patted his longtime friend on the shoulder. "Why don't you go ahead and lead us and we'll follow from behind?" Kurama said. When Sasuke turned around, Kurama whispered to Hiei. "I think it's best if we get him to rest as soon as possible." His green eyes glancing over to Kami.

Hiei kept silent but agreed with a nod. Sasuke took off on the roofs with the two friends following behind him.

Kouga turned to Kami and asked, "Flying or running?"

Kami grinned softly. He clutched onto his staff, which glowed for a bit before a pair of angel-like wings sprouted form his back. The wings flapped a bit as it lifted him into the air for a few seconds and then he took off after Sasuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Flying it is," Kouga said, shaking his head. He knelt down and with a burst of power in his legs, he began to give chase.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as Kyou smirked at him. "Race ya," the redhead said jokingly. He turned into a red fox-shaped fireball and darted after his friends.

"Immature," Sesshoumaru muttered. He too turned into a ball of light and soon caught up to Sasuke, who had reached the Uchiha compound.

/-/

Tsunade looked over the paperwork Kami had left behind to highlight his village. "They have alliances with multiple small villages," she said.

Koharu grew perplexed. "Why on earth would they do that? There's no advantage to allying with those villages? They're small so it would mean that they don't have any shinobi nor any wealth."

Homura shook his head. "For a new village to make this foolish mistake just shows that they're not ready and need our guidance."

Ignoring them, Tsunade continued to read the parchment. "All of those villages have either agricultural or other natural resources that they trade with Tengokugakure for their protection and business."

"You mean like gold and silver?" Homura asked, "Where are these villages? Maybe we can get some ourselves."

"Unfortunately, Kami-sama didn't mention more about them other than they trade with each other," the hokage said.

The two advisors grumbled as they tried to come up with a plan on finding out the villages' locations. Tsunade rolled her eyes as she thought back to Shikamaru's complaint that they should've been forced to retire years ago.

Danzo had been suspiciously quiet. He was more or less watching the visitors from the window. He was shocked to see wings sprout out on Kami's back and then he flew out. "It must be that staff of his," he thought, remembering when the cloaked leader took away Kero's voice. "I must find some way to get that staff."


End file.
